


RWBY Oneshots/Drabbles

by tamales



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Death, all that fun stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-14 07:13:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15383451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tamales/pseuds/tamales
Summary: A collection of sad and screwed up oneshots/drabbles I've written so far.





	1. oh no

“Do it… please.” A silver eye looked pleadingly up, past the flaming sword pointed at her and to the woman that held it. Tears streamed down her face. “Please…” She croaked again.

The woman simply stared down at the fallen girl, whose nails dug into the ash cover floor. “Please, you took… She took… They’re all– Everything’s gone.” The red-dress covered woman continued to stare, disappointment swirling in her amber eye. “I can’t— I don’t…” The girl trailed off, her body shaking with dry sobs.

The woman thought she would feel something like happiness, joy, a sense of accomplishment, anything as she looked down at what she called her enemy, but she didn’t.

Her lip curled up in disgust, she couldn’t stand to look at the broken girl, the same girl that took her arm and her eye. The woman lowered her sword, the flames popping and crackling, turned, and walked away. The sound of her sword scraping against the floorboards almost completely drowned out the girl’s sobs and mumbles.


	2. No Time

Today was the today. Today was the goddamned day Salem’s plan would be put to an end.

Gazing distantly out the window, Ruby rubbed her fingers against the silky ribbon that was wrapped around her hand. It’s been what? Three years since the war began, two since they lost two great friends, a year since they gathered three out of the four relics, four months since they found out where Salem would be hiding out and had began to continue out her plans, and two months since they had tried to act but ended up losing a teammate instead.

Ruby tore her gaze from the window, tears burned at the back of her eyes. She couldn’t think about that now, the group was heading in minutes she didn’t have time to think about it. Glancing down at the black ribbon that rested in her glove covered hands, a lump made its way up her throat.

Yet, she couldn’t help but think back to it. 

It was so sudden, one second it seemed like the odds were in their favor, Grimm after Grimm was sliced, hacked, and smashed away. The victory was near, the eight of them could taste, but then a scream. Gods, she could still hear it… hear her. 

Ruby gritted her teeth, her eyes were squeezed shut as her hands clutched at her head. The screamed echoed throughout her mind, replaying over and over and over and over again. Damn, why couldn’t those Silver Eye Powers activate then? Why couldn’t Ozpin tell her more about them? Why did he have to keep so many goddamn secrets?!

A growl bubbled up in her chest, shoving past the sob that had been lodged in her throat. Over that past several months, the team was finding out more and more of Ozpin’s damned surprises, and it was making her more and more tempted to shove his cane up his-

A sudden knock at the door dragged her back down to reality. “Rubes,” Yang called from the other side, “you ready?”

Was she? Silver eyes traveled back down to the ribbon, anger and frustration gnawed at the back of Ruby’s mind. Her grip on the piece of fabric tightened. 

“Yeah.” She whispered, before clearing her throat and sitting upright in the chair, “Yeah, I’m ready! I’ll be out in a sec!”

With a flick of her wrist, Crescent Rose flew into her hand, it slid easily into her right hand, resting comfortably in the glove. A red glow—her aura—shimmered over the snath of her scythe and around her hand. Taking a hesitant breath, her other hand tied the ribbon carefully around the rod of Crescent Rose. Ruby gave a tug on the ribbon one last time.

Silver eyes trailed back towards the window, they swirled with mixed emotions. She wasn’t doing this for Ozpin, especially now, gods to even think they had been doing for Ozpin sent a wave of disgust over her body. No, she was doing this for Penny (the lump made it’s made back up her throat), for Pyrrha (a tear ran down her cheek), and for (she clung to her scythe)... for Blake.


	3. Burning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> one of my latest fics that cant be posted on an Amino

A strangled sound left Ruby’s mouth. Her face was screwed up in pain and a soft, white light streamed out her eyes. She stared in disbelief and shock at the hands that were lodged in her stomach. She struggled desperately to remove them. Her own hands weakly, clawed at them. 

Intense heat radiated off them melting her insides. The smell of flesh burning filled the air. She wasn’t able to breathe it in, a red liquid trailed out her nose and mixed in with the bile and blood that seeped from her mouth. Ruby couldn’t tell if she should be lucky to not be able to smell that horrid smell or not.

Ruby’s body jumped, choking on the liquids that rose in her throat, The pain was so intense. It was indescribable, so much so that she nearly slipped into unconsciousness. Her eyelids were beginning to grow heavy as Ruby slowly looked up at her attacker. Her silver eyes made contact with a single amber one. 

Cinder.

She gurgled out blood. She wanted to say something. She wanted to ask why. Why was she doing this? What was she getting out if this?

But unfortunately, she was unable to. The hands that had melted into her, that clutched onto her intestines, were ripped out. Ruby’s vision was engulfed in an inky blackness as blood spurted out from both her mouth and her, now, gaping stomach.


End file.
